


Yandere Hendrik

by mukartulsoodiara



Category: Drama - Fandom, Romance - Fandom, eesti, eesti keeles - Fandom, estonia - Fandom, lgbtq - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: eesti keel
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukartulsoodiara/pseuds/mukartulsoodiara
Summary: Hendrik näeb ainult Toomast, tema silmi, suud ja nina. Ta võiks veeta terve päeva lugedes tema ripsmekarvu, kuid oot... Kes seisab Toomase kõrval ja piniseb nagu kärbes... See on ju... Mari Mesilane. "Selline mesimumm võiks tiirelda meetaru ümber mitte Toomase," mõtleb Hendrik ning kirjutab oma matemaatika vihiku lehe servale "Mesimummu viimased hingetõmbed".A/N: Tegemist on re-write'iga, sest kogu eelnev tekst, mis mul Wattpadis oli kahjuks kustus mu telefonist, kuid ma ikkagi soovisin selle looga ühele poole saada niiet siin on uuesti kirjutatud "Yandere Hendrik". Väga vabandan, kui sellest versioonist puuduvad mõned kohad või osad eelmisest loost, mu ajurakud lihtsalt pole võimelised kõike meelde jätma. :(
Relationships: gay - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Yandere Hendrik

Koolikell heliseb, kiiremad tormavad trügides klassiuksest välja, jättes aeglasemad korralikult oma kotti pakkima, nende hulgas on ka Hendrik. Aeglaselt paneb ta eesti keele tunnis täidetud paberilehe mapi vahele ning paneb ka pinalisse tunni ajal kasutatud markerid ja pastaka. Oma tegevust tehes näeb ta silmanurgast Toomast, oma eluarmastust, keda on jälginud juba pikka aega. Esimene kord, kui ta tõesti teadis, et tegemist on poisiga, kelle saamise nimel ta võib lausa tappa oli lasteaias.  
Toomas sisenes ettevaatlikult lasteaia uksest, hoides oma emalt käest kinni. Hendrik valmistas samal ajal mänguköögis plastmassjuurviljadest ahjurooga, kuid proovides võinoaga kõõgivilju hakkida ta silmas teda. Jah, teda, maailma kõige ilusamat inimest. Ning juba 5. aastaselt teadis poiss, et on valmis kasvõi oma vanemad ebays maha müüma ja hakkama budistlikuks mungaks, kui see peaks osutuma Tema sooviks. Ning sellest ajast saati on poiss elanud tõelises valuagoonias ja kustumatus lootuses, et üks päev Toomas silmabki teda ja näeb teda rohkemana, kui tavalise poisina koolis.  
Ranits on saadud lõpuks kokku pakitud ja Hendrik vaatab veel kord naeratades Toomase poole enne, kui klassist välja hakkab sammuma. Poiss vaatab oma telefoni taustapilti, milleks on tunniplaan ja näeb, et järgmine tund on keemia, tema lemmiktund. Poiss hakkab juba õnnelikult järgmise klassi ukseni kõndima, mis asub ainult paari sammu kaugusel eelnevast ruumist, kuid tema kõrvu jõuab üks heli. See meenutab kohutavalt palju mesilase pininat. Ta pöörab ennast ümber, et silmata selle kohutava hääle tekitajat. Hääleallikas on pruunide juuste, sinise kampsuni ja mustade teksapükstega neiu ning tema käevangus ei ole keegi muu kui... kui Toomas! Hendrik reageerib kiirelt ja jookseb tahtmatult mõlemale otsa. Tüdruk kiljatab ja kõik kolm kukuvad ümber.  
Silmad avades leiab Hendrik ennast oma ihalduse pealt, tema põskedele tekib kerge pune ning ta rullib ennast põrandale. Tüdruk on juba istuli tõusnud ja vaatab Hendrikut kahtlustavalt, olles näinud kõike toimunut pealt. Toomas avab silmad alles mõne hetke pärast ja küsib: "Mees, mis sul viga on? Sa pime vä?" Poiss lihtsalt noogutab ja jätkab põrandal istumist, meenutades hetk tagasi toimunut stseeni. Tütarlaps vastab teeseldud siirusega: "Oh, pole midagi ega see väike kukkumine luid ei murdnud." Ning naeratab Toomasele, selle asemel, et avaldada seda inimesel, kellele sõnum on suunatud. Ja nii kiiresti kui rõõmuhetk oli tulnud kadus see koheselt Hendriku ajust ja asendus... armukadedusega. Muidugi oli Hendrik varem näinud tüdrukuid flirtimas Toomasega, kuna ta on ju ikkagi populaarne poiss, kuid selle tüdrukuga oli see kuidagi teistmoodi niiet poiss asus koheselt tegutsema. "Vabandust, see oli tõesti minu süü, lihtsalt su kampsun on nii kaunis! Kust sa selle said?" mõtles Hendrik küsida, kuid selle asemel väljusid ta suust hoopis teised sõnad. "Mul on päevad..." Ning nii Toomas kui see salapärane tüdruk hakkasid südamest naerma. Hendrik mõtles just tagasi oma mõeldud sõnadele ja hakkas punastama nii, et tomatil ja temal oli raske vahet teha.   
"Ei noh, kui nii siis nii. Järgmine kord ürita ikka oma "päevade" ajal ettevaatlikum olla," lausus Toomas ning tõusis püsti sirutades ka abistavalt käe neiu poole. "Oop, ma saan ka ise püsti, thank you," sõnas tütarlaps tõrjudes ning tõusis ilma vaevata püsti. Toomas pöördus aitama Hendrikut, kuid leidis eest ainult tühjuse. Mõlemad kehitasid õlgu ja suundusid keemia klassi poole. Hendrik oli suutnud võimalikult kiiresti vetsu varjuda, sest tal oli nii piinlik. Tavaliselt tulevad tal mõeldud sõnad ladusalt välja, kuid Toomast nähes ta lausa upub oma alatutesse soovidesse. Poiss hingab sügavalt sisse ja välja ning proovib taastada oma tavalist südamerütmi, kuna algamas on ikka reaaltund ja nendes tundides on heade õpitulemuste saavutamiseks vaja ikka kuulata. Hendrik hingab sügavalt sisse ja välja ning väljub vetsust, jõudes klassi täpselt kellahelina ajaks.

-

"Oeh, lõpuks on päev läbi, see oli tõesti kohutav," sõnab keegi haigutades Hendriku ees. Viimane tund on möödunud ning kõik hakkavad tasapisi suunduma kodu poole. Mõndadel on võib-olla ka trenn või mingi huviring, kuid Hendrik sellistest asjadest ei huvitu ja hakkab otse koju minema. Enne minekut haarab ta rahvast täis garderoobist oma teksatagi, kuna septembris pole ihukaitseks midagi kangemat vaja. Välisuksest väljudes hingab poiss sügava sõõmu värsket sügisest tuulehõngu. Esmakordselt naudib ta nähtavat vaatepilti. Sügis pole kunagi olnud ta lemmikaastaaeg, kuna oranžikate, punakate värvitoonide asemel on lihtsalt hall taevas ja mudane maa, kuid nüüd hakkab ta tõesti mõistma, miks mõnele võib see aastaaeg meeldida.   
Aeglaselt sammub ta kodu poole, kuna ei taha kuulata vanemaid jälle vaidlemas poliitika üle. Tema ema on olnud alati konservatiivide poolt, kui isa toetab hoopis liberaale ning igapäevaselt leiab Hendrik koju tulles vanemaid kaklemas just poliitika üle. Muidugi on poiss väga pettunud ema vaadetes, kuna ta ju ka ise kaldub sellele poolele, mida konservatiivid ei toeta, aga ta ei lase sellel ennast häirida, kuna elu on ikka elamiseks ja mis elu see on, kui sa endale oma seksuaalset orientatsiooni ei tunnista. Ettevaatlikult lükkab ta oma kinganinaga lehti eemale ja valib lühema tee asemel hoopis pikema, et mitte kuulata oma vanemate lõputut jutuvada.  
10\. minuti pärast, mis Hendriku jaoks tundusid nagu paar sekundit, jõuab ta oma maja ukse ette. Ta suundub oma ust avama, kuid avastab, et see on lukus. Poisist voolavad üle kergendusvärinad. Harva juhtub seda, et ema pole kodus. Ta on ju ikkagi valinud endale koduperenaise rolli ning naudib kodus tegutemist, samal ajal, kui mees käib kontoris tööl ja laps käib koolis. Hendrik otsib oma kotist võtme, mis oma harva kasutamise tõttu vajanud koti põhja. Võtme kätte saanud suskab ta selle lukuauku ja siseneb majja.

-

Oma tuppa jõudes, sulgeb ta toaukse ja liigub koheselt oma laua juurde. Aeg välja mõelda plaan selle tüdruku hävitamiseks. Poiss mõistis, et vaja on tüdrukule ka koodnime ning kuna ta häälitsused, tähendab naermine meenutab mesilase pininat sai selleks Mesimumm...


End file.
